


By the Canoes

by Peanutpup



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: DONT READ PLEASE OR ASSOCIATE WITH ME, Gen, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutpup/pseuds/Peanutpup
Summary: Max is starting to get worried about David.. He was supposed to be back from tying up the canoes.. Right?..





	By the Canoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is starting to get worried about David.. He was supposed to be back from tying up the canoes.. Right?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and update this as much as I can.

Max would poke at the slop that was on his plate. He blinked slowly as he just sighed. How the fuck are they expected to eat this shit on a daily basis? It's like they're served prison food for fuck's sake. He just wanted to dropkick the weird ass food into Quartermaster's weird ass face. Can he even cook? Where the hell did this shit even come from anyways? Shaking his head, the boy thought of something else.. It was oddly quiet this evening.. His eyes narrowed as he peaked up from his plate and scanned the room.. He noticed that the red haired counselor that almost everyone hated wasn't back yet.. That was.. off. He was just tying up canoes. Right?..

The boy grunted rolling his eyes. It was David. He probably got his foot tied up with rope..or-something.. He'll survive and get back here in a matter of seconds to go on his daily rant on how certain things aren't healthy for you and how to do this and that and- urghh..! Even talking think about it made the boy pissed..

While he was angry about David, Max noticed that he still wasn't back. The boy took something from his hoodie, David's phone he stole back.. He turned it on under the table as to not alert Gwen or anyone for that matter.. The time said that it was almost an hour since they went into the Mess Hall from canoeing camp- or whatever it was called.. His attention diverted towards the window.. It was kinda getting late? Yawning, he put the pink phone back into his hoodie's pocket and stared at the door attentively. As much as he hated David, he couldn't help feeling slightly worried for him?  
It was fucking stupid coming from him- yeah.. But who wouldn't be worried at least a bit? He didn't want the man dead after all, just made less annoying and benevolent. Plus, the man's not actually that bad. Well the only reason Max thinks that is because David took him out for pizza once. That's the only reason... yeah..

He wanted to go investigate the scene. Go figure.. He was a 10 year old curious child after all.. There was no harm in looking.. But now he was going to have to come up with a good excuse to get the fuck outta here. He can't just walk up to Gwen and say, 'Hi yes, David's gone and I'm a bit worried.. can I go and find him please?' No! That's fucking stupid! If people hear him say that, it'll be like that one time where it was revealed that he had a teddy bear called Mr. Honeynuts. That would be fucking embarrassing and Max didn't need that right now.  
Maybe he can say he left something in the canoe? I mean, Gwen'd probably tell him to do whatever he'd like since he'd still go out anyways despite her answer. It'd be stupid if he'd just walk out, though. Public image is important here. He cannot be seen as a squishy little baby who can't fend for himself and needs a dad to live. He has to be strong and shit! Like er.. A-A man!

Humming a bit, Max slid off the wooden bench he was on to go and pester Gwen. It wouldn't be too hard, knowing her. Just be an asshole and get a freebee outta here. He made his way over to Gwen, gaining stares from the other campers. He brushed them off and stopped at the woman standing before him. She was reading something Max could only guess was erotica based on it's cover.. Typical Gwen... Giving a smirk, he hopped up and smacked it from the woman's hands. Gwen froze as the book fell onto the ground beside the boy. This gained a couple chuckles from the campers. Bingo. Public Image secured.  
He noticed that the counselor in front of him was now glaring down at him.  
"Max.. Jesus fucking Christ.. What?" She gave a hushed yelp at the boy, her eyes filled with fury. Max gave a smug look at the counselor, glad to have her attention now. Heaving a sigh, Gwen just crossed her arms, awaiting the boy's response.

"I left something out by the canoes. I'm gonna go fetch it and run back over here." He explained, crossing his arms with that same smug look on his face. The woman would just grumble in response, crouching to get her erotica back into her hands. Once it was gripped, Gwen stood up again and gave a thoughtful look at the boy's request. Blinking, she gave a nod. Her hand waved off as if dismissing him as she opened back up her book.  
"Yeah yeah.. Whatever. Just fuck off. Don't burn down the counselor's cabin." She hummed, eyes glued on the book.  
Max rose a brow. You'd think she'd notice that David was gone and that what Max was doing seemed a bit suspicious, but he wasn't complaining! It was easy at least. Turning around, the boy made his way smuggly to the door of the Mess Hall and opened it. A burst of humid forest air hit him, sending him backwards slightly. Surprised slightly, Max shook his head and left the building, closing the green doors behind him.

Stretching, the boy would yawn.. It was what now.. almost 8? Looking up at the sky, Max would notice the stars starting to gather as well as fireflies. As much as Max didn't really enjoy nature, you'd gotta admit it looked pretty cool at night. Anyways, back on task. Investigate if David is dead or not, then get the fuck back to the Mess Hall before you get eaten by wolves. Sounds like a nifty plan, although it wasn't exciting. Maybe him, Nikki and Neil can do some crazy shit tomorrow.  
He trekked along the pine needle filled trail, yawning more. A small thing of anxiety filled his chest as he neared the dock.. No sign of David yet.. M..Maybe he was.. er.. He couldn't think of anything but maybe David was away due to something going wrong.. He didn't know.  
Now he was at the dock.. No sign of David still.. Strange.  
Max's eyes adverted to the water where the canoes were.. Blinking, he noticed right away that one of the canoes were missing.. Oh! Maybe David just wanted to go stargazing on the canoe? He looked up towards Lake Lilac and the charred blackness of Spooky Island.. No canoe in sight.. Oh.  
His eyes narrowed. Where the fuck was this twink? Max half expected him to be drowned somewhere.. He took a puff of air before turning around. He'll be back.. Knowing that dumbass, he'll never leave the camp for anything unless it was to blow off steam or to grab stuff for the camp.  
Giving a nervous hum, Max couldn't help from being slightly scared for David. I mean, the man saved him multiple times. He should have the right to be scared.. right?


End file.
